Let Your Power Shine
by bemusedbicycle
Summary: "They sit in silence for a moment, staring at the black TV screen. She can feel Henry staring at her, his gaze boring into her skull. Killian twitches next to her and she shoots him a look. He gives her a slow grin and raises both his eyebrows." Emma agrees to watch Tangled. Fluffy fluff, hints of CS.


They sit in silence for a moment, staring at the black TV screen. She can feel Henry staring at her, his gaze boring into her skull. Killian twitches next to her and she shoots him a look. He gives her a slow grin and raises both his eyebrows.

She huffs and stands, angrily pushing her blanket away. "Stop it, both of you."

Henry had been bugging her all week, with an almost manic excitement, to watch _Tangled_ with him. She knew the look in his eyes. He was in full on _Operation Something_ mode and she was his target. She had officially relented earlier in the afternoon and now regrets it with every fiber of her being.

Henry thought she was Rapunzel.

Henry thought she was _Rapunzel._

No. No, nope, no.

She grabs the empty hot chocolate mugs from the coffee table and heads to the kitchen, Henry hot on her heels.

"Mom-"

"Don't even start, Henry. I am _not_ some fairy tale princess." She places the mugs in the sink and turns, leaning against the counter. She schools her face into Mom-mode and gives Henry a stern look. Henry is sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, giving her an eerily similar expression. Damn genetics.

"Mom, your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. I hate to break it to you, but you are _definitely _a fairy tale princess."

Killian casually slides into the stool next to Henry, chuckling. "Lad does have a point."

She gives him an exasperated look and he shrugs, tugging the half eaten pumpkin pie on the counter closer. Henry casually hands him a fork and she has to forcibly stop herself from not grinning madly at the sight.

She is angry, damnit.

"Just sing the song."

She blinks her eyes rapidly and looks back to Henry. "Excuse me?"

He rolls his eyes and picks up another fork, sliding the pie out from Killian and taking a forkful. Killian shoots him a glare and tries to sneak his fork back into the pie, but Henry slaps his hand away.

"More like your Mum every day, lad." He mutters darkly.

"Just sing the song, and if nothing happens, I promise I will never bring it up again. I _promise._"

"I can't even sing, kid."

But he is looking at her with big brown eyes, and his hair is falling over his forehead, and _god damn it_, she really needs to build up her tolerance. She sighs heavily and closes her eyes, shifting uncomfortably.

Killian snickers. She squints open an eye and gives him a look. Henry shushes him dramatically and gives Emma an encouraging nod.

She lets her eyes slide closed again and takes a deep breath.

"_Flower, gleam and glow_." Her voice is soft in the kitchen and she almost winces at how scratchy and off-key it is. The sooner this is over the better- its giving Killian enough ammo to last until Christmas.

"_Let you power shine, make the clock reverse_." She feels a calmness wash over her and she smiles softly. She hears a clattering across the kitchen but pays it no mind. "_Bring back what once was mine."_

She opens her eyes and both Killian and Henry are staring at her with identical expressions of shock. She frowns, warmth immediately leaving her body.

"What?"

Killian opens and closes his mouth several times. "Sing it again, lass."

She folds her arms across her chest and shuffles, frowning deeper. This isn't funny anymore, the way they are making fun of her. She hears the stool screech against the hardwood floor and then Killian is in front of her, hand gently cupping her face. He gives her a small smile, the one reserved just for her, thumb sliding across her cheekbone.

"Trust me."

She sighs and searches his blue eyes, but sees no humor there. Her fingers fist in the soft material of his shirt and she focuses on the steady beat of his heart under her hand.

"_Flower, gleam and glow."_ The warmth floods through her body again and Killian gives her a wide grin. "_Let your power shine._"

A soft golden glows surrounds her and she feels Killian's fingers dance along her arm, twisting with her fingers on his chest.

"_Make the clock reverse._" Killian pulls her hand away gently and flips it so that her palm is face up between them. The flower tattoo on her wrist is glowing, a beautiful yellow light dancing from it and twisting up her arm. Her eyes widen. "_Bring back what once was mine._"

Holy shit.

Henry was right.


End file.
